Methods for providing a plurality of ambient warning sensors in motor vehicles are already known. Ultrasonic sensors for measuring the distance between a vehicle and obstacles during parking are known. Radar sensors or laser sensors are used for distance control when following another vehicle, the vehicle speed being adjusted to the speed of a vehicle being followed as a function of the measuring data of the sensor. Camera systems that detect objects in the vehicle's surroundings are also known. These sensors for monitoring the surroundings are generally used to detect obstacles and show the driver the distance between his vehicle and the obstacles, or to indicate the speed relative to the obstacles.
In addition, a method for storing limiting values in a vehicle, in particular for vehicle width and vehicle height, is known from German Patent Application No. DE199 28 679. The position of the vehicle is detected. When the vehicle approaches relevant structures, the vehicle data is compared with the stored data of the relevant structure. If the vehicle is unable to pass the structure because it is too high or too wide, a warning is issued to the driver.